


Control (idk wip title)

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aka electricity manipulation, Also Kali is a part of the Byers family because fuck you I said so, Also Will gets a bitchin punk makeover from his cool ass sisters, MORE WILL WITH POWERS OH BOY OH BOY!!!!!, Same powers from my first fic, This isn’t a mainly byeler fic but it’s in there trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Hawkins Lab is the source of all of the party’s problems. The source oh all of Hawkin’s biggest problems, actually. And the party is ready to do something about it. To finish them for good this time.(Or: The party wrecks shit at the Lab. Will, El, and Kali centric.)





	Control (idk wip title)

January 14th, 1985 started out as a normal day. Will and Jane head off to school, Joyce, Hopper, Kali and Jonathan went to work / continued research on colleges. Everything was normal. 

The day did not end that way.

As soon as everyone in the Byers house was home, they were all gathered in the dining room for an impromptu family meeting called by Hopper. 

“So.. I’m assuming you know what this is about.” Hopper said solemnly. All other members of the gathering definitely did not know what this was about.  
“I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we don’t. What’s going on?” Will asked. He really hoped that it was just something about someone’s birthday or a family reunion or something mundane like that. Spoilers: it wasn’t. 

Hopper took a deep breath before speaking again. “I have.. been informed that.. Hawkins Lab has opened another Gate to the Upside Down.” Everyone was silent. The lights flashed and flickered wildly. Joyce took a glance over at Will, who was already pale and shaking and bleeding from his nose. “I- I’ll be- be right back-“ Will suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, effectively puking up everything he’s eaten that day and possibly some from the day before. Hopper sighed.

“I had a feeling that he’d react this way.” Hopper said to himself. “I just.. wanted to let you all know in case.. In case anything happens.” Will stumbled back into the room, sitting back down with the same petrified look on his face. “Well, what are we supposed to do with this information otherwise?” Will asked shakily. “Nothing. We- we shouldn’t do anything at all. I don’t want anyone to be hurt or missing or anything. Just.. stay calm and don’t interfere with it.” Hopper was not letting any of his kids get hurt. He won’t lose anyone else if he has any say in it. 

But according to Jane, he did not have a say in it. 

“No.” She said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. “We can’t take this sitting down. We have to do something. The Lab can’t just risk everyone’s lives like this, we need to take action.” Jane was not the type to just sit and let injustice happen. And neither was Kali. “Jane is right. We’ve let these bastards continue their disgusting experiments and tests for far too long. This is the final straw.” Hopper was not happy with these answers. _These kids are just asking to get killed,_ Hopper thought. “No one is doing anything about anything, got it? We are going to stay here and be sa-“ 

“They’re right.” 

Will cut Hopper off in the middle of his sentence, catching his attention. “Excuse me Mr., I don’t believe it was your turn to speak.” Hopper leaned towards Will, trying to get in his face to make him back off. But Will was tired of backing off, of running away. “Excuse me, but I don’t believe that I care. We can’t let the Lab do what they’re doing. You said you wanted to keep us safe, but if we let them do this? Forget it. If we let them do this- The- The monsters will come back, th-they know what I smell like, they’ll find me- Oh my God, they’ll find me..” Will started his sentence strongly, but collapsed into his own thoughts by the end of it. The lights began to flicker once again, though the flashing died down once he’d lost his point. He sat down and covered his mouth, trying to keep his composure, both for himself and the electric bill. Hopper was stuck between ‘Don’t speak to me that way, young man’ and ‘You know what, you’re right kid’. 

Because Hopper knew damn well that all three of those kids were right. He just didn’t want to believe it.

Hopper sighed and turned to Joyce. “Any thoughts?” She sighed in exasperation. “I have to agree with them. The Lab will only keep hurting people if we don’t do something. I don’t know what we can do, but it’s gotta be something.” Joyce sounded just as scared as Will did. She couldn’t lose her boy again, or any of her other precious children. She couldn’t go through that anguish again. Hopper only nodded and turned to his eldest son. “Jonathan? You got anything to say?” Jonathan stammered for a moment before collecting himself and his words. “I agree with them too. I’m not letting anything happen to my family or anyone else, we have to do something. But.. what we’re going to do is the problem.” 

“I know what we can do.”

Kali spoke up. “We can destroy the place. Cut their electricity, close the Gate, kill the technicians. I have a plan.” The rest of the family shared looks and nods before turning back to her. Joyce broke the silence. “Okay, Kali, show us what you’ve got.” 

Kali spread a piece of blank paper over the kitchen table, grabbing a pen and making a crude sketch of the lab’s layout. “So, here’s a map of the Lab. The gates are always locked, but not guarded. The lock is electrical, so we’d need to short out the entire building’s electricity. That’s where you come in, Will.” She points to Will with her pen. “We can boost you over the fence, and you can get to the fuse box and fry it. Then, we can get in without any trouble. Plus, the darkness is an added distraction to anyone inside. Once inside, we have to get past any guards. I can make a distraction while you all go in.” Jonathan interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly are we supposed to do once we’re inside?” Kali smiled.

“We destroy the place. Steal, break, do whatever you can to ruin everything they’ve worked towards. They’ve completely wrecked our lives- made fools out of us. They deserve everything they’re getting.” Will looked a little uncomfortable. He’d never done anything like this before- he wasn’t sure how to do it without chickening out. Kali noticed this and turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Will. You’re unsure about this, I can tell. But this is something you deserve to be able to do. These monsters destroyed your life. They made a fake body- They buried it! They were going to leave you to die in that awful place. You deserve to get your revenge on these evil men. Are you with us?” Will took a deep breath. “Yes. I’m with you, 100 percent.” Kali smiled. “Good. Now, here comes the harder part.. not being recognized. We’d need disguises. They wouldn’t recognize me or Jane, as they’d only ever seen us in those hospital gowns and with shaved heads. But for the rest of you.. You’d need to change up your looks. Joyce, Hopper and Jonathan, do whatever you like. As for you, Will.. I have something in mind for you.”

Next thing Will knew, he was sitting in the bathroom with Kali, Jane and a bottle of blue hair dye. “Are you sure this will work?” Will asked nervously. He’d never done anything like this before, and he wasn’t sure how qualified two teenage girls were at hair dying. “Absolutely positive. I did it on myself, so it should work on you.” Kali responded confidently.  
“Okay then.. just.. get it over with then.” 

After two hours, two bottles of hair dye (who knew Will had _that_ much hair?), and a few rinses, it was complete. Will looked at himself in the mirror with awe, touching his hair and gawking at it. “Wow.. I guess you really do know what you’re doing.” Will laughed a little under his breath. “It’s a good thing I do, because we aren’t done yet.” Kali turned to face him, waving a curling iron to and fro. Jane couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction to this.  
“Oh, no.”  
“Oh, yes.” 

Yet another hour later, Will was successfully dyed, curled and completely unrecognizable. “Come on, kids, dress up time is over! Get out here and show us what you did to Will.” Hopper called through the door impatiently. Will took a deep breath and stepped out where his parents and Jonathan could see. When he finally opened his eyes, all he saw were three pairs of bulging eyes staring at him. Joyce was the first one to speak. “It’s.. It’s definitely.. different..” She stepped forward to touch it, her fingers gently gliding over the curls. “She, uh.. definitely made you look different, didn’t she?” Hopper said, still shocked. “I think it looks cool..” Jonathan said quietly, a hint of jealousy in his voice. “Gosh, all your reactions are making me worry about what Mike’s gonna say!” Will laughed a little before remembering. 

_Mike._

After a few confirmations from his family, Mike and the rest of the party were immediately called to this impromptu ransacking of Hawkins Lab. Kali and Jonathan did the same with all their friends (all two of them) and soon enough, they were all there. And all making the same face at Will’s hair. By now, Will was tired of the reaction and told them all to move on. Mike did not listen. He continued to stare at Will’s bright blue, curly hair. “I.. Wow. It looks.. amazing. I can’t describe how fucking cool you look.” Was all that Mike could manage to put together. “Well, thank you.. I guess it was worth the three hours it took to put together then.” Will laughed under his breath a little. “But really, thank you. Means a lot.” Mike responded to this by kissing Will on the forehead gently. 

“Of course. Now, we’re getting weapons for this, right?”

The time had finally arrived. There they were, right at the Hawkins Lab gates. And it was time for Will to fry the circuit box so they could get it. Since Mike wouldn’t shut up about it, they allowed him to go with Will. They both got boosted over the fence, and they slowly walks over to the fuse box. “You’re okay to do this, right, sweetheart?” Mike asked. He couldn’t help but worry about Will like that, he was about to fry an entire building’s electricity. “Yeah, I’m fine. I _want_ to do this, actually.” Will responded confidently. They eventually reached the box, which was inside of a small shed-like building. And.. it was too high up for Will to reach. Good thing Will has a very tall boyfriend to help with that. He turned around from the box with a smile. 

“You think you could give me a boost?”

Mike couldn’t help but smile at that. Even when Will was about to do probably the coolest shit ever, his height stopped him. He nodded and pulled Will onto his shoulders effortlessly, walking him up to the box. Will took a deep breath and looked down at Mike for reassurance. Mike simply nodded at him as a signal to do his stuff. Will put his hands on the box, breathed in, and began to work his magic. 

At first, it was slow. He wasn’t using enough energy.  
He began to push himself harder, putting all of his energy into his powers until the only thing he saw was the box, and the only thing he felt was the electricity flowing through him and the blood running down his face and the anger towards the Lab, and the only thing he heard was his own screaming as the lights in the building above them slowly flickered out.

The party knew Will was done when they heard the screaming stop. Steve, Dustin and Lucas went to go make sure that the other two were okay while the rest of the team walked in. When they walked into the fuse box shed (????), they saw Mike and Will on the floor with Mike trying to wake up an unconscious Will, who was still bleeding out of nearly every oraface in his head. “Is he okay? What happened?” Steve asked, walking over to the two and sitting down. “He’ll be fine, he’s just tired.. He’ll wake up soon enough.” Lucas said, trying to get a look at Will. And to say the least, he looked like a whole mess. His skin looked patchy and veiny, he was covered in his own nose blood, and he was so, so cold. “I hope so.. I don’t know what I’d do if he didn’t wake up.” Mike said worriedly. He scooped Will up in his arms and carried him out, followed by the rest of the group, heading in through the gates to the Lab. 

Jane and Kali headed for the Gate. They had to close it- that was the real reason they were there anyways. But unfortunately, there were guard. More fortunately, Kali was an expert at distracting them. “Stay here, I’ll distract them.” She said before peeking around the corner at them.

Her eyes focused on the guards- on their minds, their fears. She began to conjure a fleet of rabid guard dogs, bursting through the doors and chasing the guards, making them scream and leave their posts immediately. Kali laughed at them- it was always funny to see people falling for her mind tricks. She wiped the blood from her nose with ease. Another successful trick and another bastard dealt with. “Okay Jane, it’s okay to come out now.” Jane nodded and walked into the room where th Gate was held. It was disgusting as ever, the fleshy look and sounds of it ever apparent. “You know how to shut the Gate, right Jane?” Jane nodded once again before outstretching her hands. 

She focused on the Gate, the bringer of all the pain in the world. The thing that completely broke her brother, the thing that scarred her friends, the thing that plagued them even now. And the thing that the bastards of the Lab were trying to bring back to harm them. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the Gate began to disappear, blood racing down her face as she did so. After a few minutes, the Gate was finally sealed. Jane fell to her knees, as closing a gate to another dimension is a little tiring. Just a bit. Kali kneeled next to her, immediately wrapping Jane in her arms. “Good job, you did so well. The Upside Down can never bother us again, you saved us, Jane..” 

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was not sure of what to do. Nancy, Max and Joyce had gone off to see if there was even anything worth taking when they heard it. Sirens. Vans. _Tanks._ Oh shit. They immediately ran back to the group. Max was the first one to speak up, panting in between her words. “Guys- holy FUCK- the Army is here. We’ve gotta- gotta leave..” Hopper looked out the window and immediately cursed himself for even letting this happen. “Well, shit. Okay. So, we’ve still gotta do some damage. So.. break everything on your way out. Okay?” Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Something about breaking expensive things was very exciting. 

On the way out, windows and computers and other machines alike were shot and smashed and punched into bits by this group of mostly teenagers. Angry, traumatized teenagers with a death wish, apparently. Nancy took great pleasure out of breaking lots and lots of their machines. Something about them just made her feel sick, and destroying them had the opposite effect. 

If you told Steve in January of 1983 that he’d be running through a lab with four freshman- one of which has fucking superpowers- on a random Monday in 1985, he’d laugh in your face. But, here he was, carrying Will Byers through Hawkin’s- Fucking- Lab with Dustin, Lucas and Mike not far behind him as they’re desperately trying to escape the SWAT team. What a world.

Kali and Jane escaped with ease. Jane may have been worn out, but that’s still not stopping her from going out with style. They both hopped on a rolling stretcher and rolled out while Kali made it look like it was a group of SWAT team members running down the hall instead of two dumb teens rolling a stretcher down a hallway to the exit.

The whole group came together outside. Hugs were exchanged, praises were exchanged, Will was exchanged. Everything was coming to a close. Well. Not really. They all piled into whatever cars they’d came in, and drove away as fast as they could. Where they were going, they didn’t know. But they did know that hey couldn’t stay in Hawkins- not if they wanted to live. 

Mike sat in the back-back seat of Joyce’s van with Will draped across his lap, still passed out. He anxiously waited for him to stir even a little or move- anything to show that he was okay. “..Mike..? Where are we..” Will said after about 20 minutes of driving. Mike’s attention snapped to the boy in his lap who was blearily staring up at him. “Will! Will, oh my God, you’re okay, you’re okay..” Mike scooped Will up into his arms immediately, kissing him on the face over and over and over. That woke Willup immediately. “M-Mike..! What’re you doing?” Will said between giggles. “Oh my God, you weren’t waking up for so long and I was worries.. but it’s okay now. You’re fine, we’re fine.. it’s gonna be fine.” Mike pressed his forehead to Will’s.

“Yeah. Just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THANKS FOR GETTING THROUGH THIS TRAIN WRECK LOL i just have lots of emotions about will being a total badass and i feel that this emotion is underrepresented so here’s some badass will for you guys


End file.
